menofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Germany
Germany is one of the faction available in the game, also known as the Wehrmacht. The Germans have a bewildering array of weapons, infantry and aircraft available. The German military is known as the Wehrmacht and is divided into the Heer (Infantry), Panzer Corps (Tanks), Luftwaffe (Air Force) and the Kriegsmarine (Navy). History Beginning in the late 1930s, Nazi Germany made increasingly aggressive territorial demands, threatening war if they were not met. It seized Austria and Czechoslovakia in 1938 and 1939. Hitler made a pact with Joseph Stalin and invaded Poland in September 1939, launching World War II in Europe. In alliance with Italy and smaller Axis powers, Germany conquered most of Europe by 1940 and threatened Great Britain. Reichskommissariats took control of conquered areas, and a German administration was established in what was left of Poland. Jews and others deemed undesirable were imprisoned in Nazi concentration camps and extermination camps. Following the German invasion of the Soviet Union in 1941, the tide turned against the Nazis, who suffered major military defeats in 1943. Large-scale aerial bombing of Germany escalated in 1944, and the Nazis retreated from Eastern and Southern Europe. Following the Allied invasion of France, Germany was conquered by the Soviets from the east and the other Allied powers from the west and surrendered within a year. Hitler's refusal to admit defeat led to massive destruction of German infrastructure and additional war-related deaths in the closing months of the war. The victorious Allies initiated a policy of massive denazification and put many of the surviving Nazi leadership on trial for war crimes at the Nuremberg trials Usage The German faction breeds powerful late game tanks. Use this to your advantage. Try to keep offensives at a minimum as your weak infantry and early armor will soon be a disappointment to you. Rely on your 20 mm guns and accurate flak guns to keep enemy armor and infantry back. While this seems simple. A smart enemy could destroy your defensive lines in a few minutes so always prepare a reserve of MP to spam the famous Tiger and Panther units for your long awaited German offensive. Pros + STG 44 is a game changer especially under direct control + Tough late game armored units + MG42. The best infantry mg in the game Cons - Bad infantry that relies on its weaponry - Infantry is useless when losing the STG44 and MG42 - Mediocre early game armor Units Infantry Squads Tier 1 *Volkssturm *Combat Engineers (AP Mines) *Combat Engineers (AT Mines) *Mine Disposal Experts Tier 2 *Assault Infantry *Regular Infantry Tier 3 *Paratroopers Tier 4 *Panzergrenadiere *Mechanized Panzergrenadiere Specialized Soldiers *Rifleman *SMG *Machine Gunner *AT Rifle Infantry *AT Infantry *Tank Crew *Flamethrower Infantry *Sniper *Officer Transport And Procurement *BMW R12 *Kubel VW82 *SdKfz 251/1 *Opel Blitz 3.6 Artillery *Heavy MG *Flak 38 *sGrW 34 Mortar *le. Pak 41 *Pak 38 *Pak 40 *Flak 37 *le. FH 18 M *sFH 18 *Wespe *Hummel *Panzerwerfer Support Weaponry *PzKpfw I Ausf.B *SdKfz 223 *Flakpanzer I *SdKfz 222 *PzKpfw II Luchs *SdKfz 234 Puma *Wirbelwind *Ostwind *Pz III Sapper (Frontlines only) Tank Support *PzKpfw III Ausf.F *PzKpfw III Ausf.J *PzKpfw III Ausf.N *PzKpfw IV Ausf.G *PzKpfw IV Ausf.H *PzKpfw VI Tiger *PzKpfw V Panther *PzKpfw VI Kingtiger Tank Destroyers *Hetzer *StuG III Ausf.C *Nashorn *Jagdpanzer IV *Jagdpanther *Elefant *Jagdtiger Special Units *Veteran Sniper *Panzerfaust Squad *Goliath *Brandenburger *Fallschirmjager *Marder 3 Ausf. H *Radio Operator *StuH 42 *Nebelwerfer 41 *PaK 43 *Veteran Tiger *Sturmtiger Other Units Air *Ju 52 *Fw 190 *Me 109 *Me 262 *Do 17 *He 111 *Ju 87 *Ju 88gimp *Hs 129 *Me 262 Ships *Transport Vessels *Destroyers **1934A, 1936C Class *Cruisers **K Class *Submarines & Torpedo Boats **T1, Elbign, Type VII, Type IX Men of War: Condemned Heroes Armoured Vehicle *SdKfz 251 *SdKfz 251/10 (machine guns) *SdKfz 251/10 *SdKfz 251/17 *SdKfz 251/6 *SdKfz 251/2 *SdKfz 4 *SdKfz 7/1 Car *Fuel Truck *Ambulance Truck Light Tank *PzKpfw Ausf.C *PzKpfw Ausf.F Medium Tank *PzKpfw IV Ausf.E SPG *StuG IV Ausf.G *sIG33 Men of War: Red Tide *Pzspw P204(f) *Leicht Gepanzerter Artillerie Schlepper 630(r) *Panzerspaehwagen BA.203(r) *Towing Vehicle SdKfz 2 *PzKpfw BT 742(r) *PzKpfw R35 731(f) *PzKpfw T-38 t32(r) *PzKpfw T-26C 740(r) *PzKpfw B1 740(f) *PzKpfw 35(t) *PzKpfw 38(t) *PzKpfw 38(t) Category:Factions